Princesa Celestia/Galeria
Primeira temporada Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|O Convite Extra Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|A Praga do Século Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Em Busca da Marca Especial Celestia appears S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Sentido Pinkie Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Arco-Íris Supersônico Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|Lição Zero Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|A Simplicidade e a Elite Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Dia de Valorização da Família Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|Dia do Coração Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial CelestiaHappyS2E24.png|Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Celestia angry S2E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Princess Celestia with the delegates from Saddle Arabia S3E5.png|Duelo Mágico Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Celestia "I tried to help her" EG.png Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png Princess Celestia talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Celestia "not what has happened" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Celestia addressing Twilight about her task EG.png Twilight accepting her task EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia explaining EG.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png Luna "time is of the essence" EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Princess Celestia encouraging nod EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia at her desk EG.png Principal Celestia leaning on hand EG.png Twilight nervous in front of Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia standing up EG.png Celestia asks about the Fall Formal EG.png Principal Celestia explains the Fall Formal EG.png Celestia confused "Grand Galloping Gala?" EG.png Outside Celestia's office EG.png Twilight leaving Celestia's office EG.png Principal Celestia "anything else?" EG.png Twilight and Celestia "my door is always open" EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia and Luna "Fall Formal is back on" EG.png Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Principal Celestia on stage EG.png Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Principal Celestia says "Twilight Sparkle!" EG.png Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Principal Celestia hand on Twilight's chin EG.png Princess Twilight half-pony form EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Quarta temporada Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Spike "It's for Rarity!" S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom – Part 1 Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom – Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Música para os Meus Ouvidos DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Principal Celestia excited about the musical showcase EG2.png Principal Celestia peering through blinds EG2.png Celestia looking back at Sunset and Mane 5 EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow Dash "that's not what's happening" EG2.png Principal Celestia "isn't your band supposed to be" EG2.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Principal Celestia "the name of their musical group" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Celestia addresses the competing bands EG2.png Celestia gestures toward the Dazzlings EG2.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud Trixie and the Illusions EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna surprised EG2.png Celestia writes something in disapproval EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png Quinta Temporada Castelo Doce Castelo Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Princess Celestia talking with Twilight S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "anything I can do" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "I am quite looking forward" S5E7.png Celestia "just enjoying the Gala for once" S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia hear trumpet fanfare S5E7.png Celestia and Twilight shocked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll take care of this" S5E7.png Twilight speeds away from Celestia S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight waving to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight giving Celestia a concerned look S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Rainbow Dash "I think they're... jokes?" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud Pie "my favorite" S5E7.png Twilight turns to Celestia for help S5E7.png Princess Celestia determined S5E7.png Celestia charges her magic S5E7.png Celestia's magic fizzles out S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.pngto normal size S5E7.png Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight "I thought I could give you a break" S5E7.png Twilight "I was in over my head" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "you have nothing to apologize for" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "the most fun Gala in years!" S5E7.png Twilight thinks the Gala was a disaster S5E7.png Twilight double-take "what?!" S5E7.png Twilight "there was ooze all over the place!" S5E7.png Twilight "one of the guests threatened" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "I know!" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "can you imagine" S5E7.png Celestia puts a wing around Twilight S5E7.png Celestia pushes Twilight toward the dance floor S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Um Pedaço da Vida Photo of Cranky at Twilight's coronation S5E9.png Matilda putting glue on the page of the scrapbook S5E9.png Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Celestia "what do you mean you left it on the counter?!" S5E9.png Luna "I thought you were bringing it!" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna arguing S5E9.png Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png Luna "I handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor" S5E9.png Luna "you were supposed to do this one" S5E9.png Celestia "can't just come to this wedding empty-hoofed" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna bitter with each other S5E9.png Celestia "next time you can just bring your own gift" S5E9.png Princess Luna "fine" S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princesa Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Celestia "Princess Cadance will dedicate" S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "more than one sleepless night" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "we're so excited to have you here" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike tugging on Twilight's tail S5E10.png Princess Twilight "my faithful assistant Spike" S5E10.png Spike greeting the crowd S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike "everypony loves a princess" S5E10.png Spike depressed S5E10.png Festa Estragada Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png Twilight "Wow, Pinkie" S5E11.png Twilight "This came together quick" S5E11.png Twilight sighs in relief S5E11.png Twilight realizes Celestia is present behind her S5E11.png|Oh, horse feathers...Did Celestia just hear that?! Princess Celestia looking concerned S5E11.png|Um, Twilight? What did Rutherford mean by "no declare war"? Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png|It's a long story, Celestia. I'll tell you later. Rutherford "For a thousand moons!" S5E11.png Ponies and yaks cheering S5E11.png Celestia says she's impressed by Twilight S5E11.png Twilight "Just doing my best to spread friendship" S5E11.png Celestia "you did a wonderful job of it" S5E11.png Rarity Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png Princess Celestia receives a letter S5E18.png Celestia and Luna look at letter together S5E18.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Principal Celestia "the games only happen every four years" EG3.png Principal Celestia "I'm sure you're all curious" EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Celestia "why I've asked Rainbow Dash" EG3.png Principal Celestia presents Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash snatches the microphone EG3.png Celestia clapping; Luna tapping her foot EG3.png Principal Celestia "help your students get settled" EG3.png Celestia offers to show Cinch around EG3.png Celestia "quite a few changes since" EG3.png Celestia giving Cinch a tour of CHS EG3.png Principal Celestia notices Sci-Twi EG3.png Principal Celestia "Twilight?" EG3.png Sci-Twi "This is getting ridiculous" EG3.png Cinch "I must apologize" EG3.png Cinch walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Cinch "my prized student" EG3.png Celestia "Your student?" EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Cinch "always curious" EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia "I didn't know" EG3.png Celestia "Twilight had a twin sister" EG3.png Celestia dumbfounded EG3.png Celestia "Nevermind" EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Principal Celestia welcomes the CPA students EG3.png Principal Celestia "I would like to recognize" EG3.png Celestia acknowledging the Wondercolts EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Celestia and Luna offended by Cinch's words EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Rainbow Dash in front of microphone EG3.png Twilight and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Photo Finish taking pictures of the Relay EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay announcers' booth EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance "Welcome everyone" EG3.png Cadance "Tricross Relay" EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Dean Cadance "Canterlot is off to an early lead" EG3.png Principal Cinch in slow suspense EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Principal Celestia feigns ignorance EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Cinch "can't possibly call that a fair race" EG3.png Celestia "we all saw what happened" EG3.png Celestia denies CHS having an advantage EG3.png Celestia explains the race's "extenuating circumstances" EG3.png Celestia "we should end the Games now" EG3.png Cinch "was this your strategy all along?" EG3.png Cinch "force us into accepting you as equals?" EG3.png Cinch "the Games will continue" EG3.png Cinch "Crystal Prep will prevail" EG3.png Principal Cinch walking away from Celestia EG3.png Sunset "sorry I couldn't stop all this" EG3.png Principal Celestia "it's not your fault" EG3.png Sunset "I should know how to control" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I let everyone down" EG3.png Sunset "Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating" EG3.png Celestia puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "don't just want to win" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "they want to beat Crystal Prep" EG3.png Sunset "if the other side doesn't really think" EG3.png Luna "a pennant from each school has been hidden" EG3.png Cadance "as soon as our teams are ready" EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "if both teams are ready" EG3.png Cadance "last event of the Friendship Games" EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Twilight EG3.png Sci-Twi dropping her device while being lifted in the air EG3.png Sci-Twi continues to be lifted EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts near the faculty EG3.png Principal Cinch confronts Celestia EG3.png Cinch "on behalf of Crystal Prep" EG3.png Cinch demands Celestia's forfeit EG3.png Cinch "CHS has had unfair advantage" EG3.png Principal Celestia being magnificently smug EG3.png Celestia "saving the world benefits us all" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch "that's ridiculous!" EG3.png Celestia "they would be very interested" EG3.png|Principal Trollestia Celestia claiming plausible deniability EG3.png Luna "the portals to different dimensions" EG3.png Cadance "don't forget to tell them about" EG3.png Celestia "I know these Friendship Games" EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png Principal Celestia "I think it's fair" EG3.png Principal Celestia declares everyone winners EG3.png Twilight and Celestia approach the Rainbooms EG3.png Celestia announces Twilight as CHS' newest student EG3.png Twilight "not sure how much help I could be" EG3.png Twilight "if you would all give me a chance" EG3.png Celestia "I'm sure I can count on you" EG3.png Celestia "help her feel at home" EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Luna dancing wildly EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png Sexta Temporada The Crystalling - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Princess Celestia "something Equestria has never seen" S6E1.png Princess Luna "beyond even our understanding" S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Celestia "her magic is more powerful" S6E1.png Celestia "than that of a newborn unicorn!" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "more important than ever" S6E1.png Celestia "you should address your subjects" S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Celestia "I'm afraid Twilight is correct" S6E2.png Celestia, Luna, and Pinkie looking at the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia "Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know" S6E2.png Luna "This far north, the weather has a will of its own" S6E2.png Celestia "Perhaps" S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Celestia "We will do what we can" S6E2.png Celestia "but you must hurry" S6E2.png Princesses Celestia and Luna flies off S6E2.png Celestia clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png Luna clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S6E2.png Luna sees Celestia flying off S6E2.png Luna and Celestia zaps the storm clouds S6E2.png Luna and Celestia backs up S6E2.png Storm clouds overwhelm Luna and Celestia S6E2.png Sunburst "The Crystal Heart—'; Celestia flying in the background" S6E2.png Celestia and Luna zapping storm clouds S6E2.png Luna struggles to push back the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia "Push them back, my sister!" S6E2.png Storm clouds consuming Luna and Celestia S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png Luna looks at Celestia; Celestia smiling S6E2.png The ponies come in S6E2.png Sunburst approaches S6E2.png Sunburst sees the broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst "with the light and love of everypony gathered" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst "Oh, I'm no wizard" S6E2.png Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy shocked S6E2.png Starlight "But he studied magic his whole life!" S6E2.png Starlight "You should see his house!" S6E2.png Starlight "And since nopony has any better ideas" S6E2.png Starlight "what do we have to lose?" S6E2.png Starlight grinning awkwardly; Celestia nodding S6E2.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight ready S6E2.png Celestia and Luna about to shoot their magic beams S6E2.png Celestia and Luna shoot their magic beams S6E2.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight shooting their magic beams at Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst runs quickly to the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst leaps for the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Starlight, Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Sunburst look at the glowing Crystal Heart S6E2.png Crystal Heart grows brighter S6E2.png Twilight and Celestia about to get crystallized S6E2.png Twilight and Celestia crystallized S6E2.png Celestia "you've found a way to share your unique gift" S6E2.png Celestia "You may be more of a wizard than you think" S6E2.png en:Princess Celestia/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens